


Tell Me It's Not True

by Psyren



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, body swapping, crack ships, hate ships, idk what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyren/pseuds/Psyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything worse than swapping bodies with, like, everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is A Joke, Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854593) by [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy). 



> Inspired by a fic 'This Is A Joke, Right?', welcome to the world where Kisumi has a little fun and the Iwatobies and the Samezuka boys get to enjoy the horrifying experiences of swapping bodies :3 I am inwardly screaming and regret everything.  
> Also, please feel free to comment who you'd like to see swapped with who like Makoto swapped with Sousuke, RIn swapped with Haru, etc :) And please, do comment. I need help >_

Haru slowly came to and became aware of several things very quickly. His bed felt unfamiliar against his body, he was uncharacteristically warm, he couldn't feel his hair tickling his face and he felt an unusual weight on his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt a tiny jolt of panic as he recognised Makoto's ceiling. Daring to look down, his gaze fell upon to familiar sets of hair belonging to the Tachibana twins. Haru felt himself freeze and hold his breath, especially when Ran shifted. He very very carefully dislodged himself from the tangle of limbs and got out of bed and took a few steps back, wide eyes staring at the sprawled out twins. Turning his head, the mirror caught his gaze and when his eyes finally rested upon a reflection that should most definitely not belong to him, he started internally screaming and quickly made an exit from the house and headed towards his, um Haru's? house.

-

Makoto woke feeling cold and curled up tighter in the blanket. The sheets felt oddly thin and the bed weirdly empty. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Haru's bedside table. 'Did I sleepover at Haru's again?' he thought groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them again, he stared at his hands which were too small and too pale to be his. Panic started building up in him and grew when he noted the dark hair hanging in front of his eyes. Bolting out of the bedroom, he basically fell into the bathroom and when he found the mirror, he let loose a piercing shriek that was sure to wake the entire neighbourhood.

Haru heard it and sped up and was surprised at how fast he moved in Makoto's body. He burst into the house. "Makoto!" He blanched and cringed at how weird it felt to hear himself sounding like Makoto.  
"Haru!" He cringed again at how weird his voice sounded when it was so panicked. Footsteps were heard and soon Makoto was in front of him and they both skidded to a stop in the hallway and just stared at each other.  
Haru was staring down at him which was weird since he was only use to looking down at Gou and Nagisa. It was also really unnerving seeing himself look so terrified.  
Makoto was staring up properly at someone. Sure Sousuke and Mikoshiba were taller than him but he never really had to look up to them. Having to look up this much to someone, let alone his own body, was horrifying to say the least, especially while his face held Haru's expression. His lips trembled and he let out another yell which was all it took for Haru to find Makoto's phone and call an emergency Iwatobi meeting while somewhere in the distance, a certain bubble gum bastard was quietly chuckling to himself as he watched to see how far his little magic trick would escalate.

-

"WHOOA!"   
Haru, now Makoto, rolled his eyes at Nagisa's happiness at their predicament. "This isn't funny Nagisa." He muttered and Rei stared wide eyed. It was all so surreal.  
"Haru-chan you've got to look like Mako-chan! Otherwise you just look like a brunette version of Sou-chan!" >3


	2. What's scary than an angry Makoto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rin's impulsiveness finally becomes too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, with my last chapter, the end bit I had kind of got deleted but bare(is this the right one??) with me. I wanna say thanks to those who left kudos and comments, love you guys ^3^  
> Also, a recap of what was deleted on the last chapter, Nagisa complained about Haru and Makoto not acting like they should and then they lost Haru... Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnAH

"We lost Haru-chan!!"  
"Nagisa-kun please stop screaming!" Rei said, flustered as he tried to get the overly dramatic, panicking blonde to quieten down as people sent strange looks as well as murmurs, snickers and whispers their way.  
Makoto looked around and found he was very uncomfortable. He was looking at the tops of people's heads and up at them instead of looking over at them. He was internally freaking out as this made it that much harder to find Haru. No wondering it was so easily to lose Haru. But Haru was in Makoto's body and he was over six foot. How do they lose someone over six foot?? His panic must've been creeping into his expression because Nagisa basically jumped him and clung to him.   
"Don't cry Mako-chan!!" He yelled, even though he was teary eyed himself. "We'll find Haru-chan we'll find him!!"  
"Nagisa-kun," Rei sighed. "Calm down. We'll find him. Right Makoto-senpai?"  
Makoto nodded. "Mm. We'll split up and whether we've found him or not we meet back here," he said, pointing to the sign they were standing under. "In 10 to 15 minutes. Got it?"  
"Yes Makoto-senpai."  
"Yes Mako-chan!"  
He nodded and they split up.

Coincidentally, Rin and Sousuke were out looking for the younger members of their group. They'd gone out shopping for new swimming gear when Momo saw a shiny thing and ran off, dragging Ai behind him.  
Rin groaned as he dragged a hand down his face, muttering to himself.  
"We'll find them soon enough." Sousuke murmured.  
"Yeah yeah." He sighed. He then perked up slightly when his gaze landed on Makoto. "Oi Sousuke, there's Makoto. We can go ask if he's seen them."  
"Okay." The duo headed over to him.  
"Makoto." Rin called, frowning slightly when he got no immediate reply. His frown deepened when he noticed Makoto staring at the fountain the way Haru stares at any body of water he can fit into. "Makoto?"

Both Samezuka males blanched when Makoto suddenly pulled off his shirt and started taking off his belt. "Makoto!?" Rin grabbed his arm as Sousuke blinked, eyes wide.  
Rin's eyes widened slightly as well when Makoto levelled him with a hard gaze before shaking him off and finishing stripping down to his jammers and getting in the fountain. Rin tried wrestling him out of it and got Sousuke to help him, when he noticed a flash of orange and grey. "Damn. Okay, um, Sousuke, can you try and get him out of the fountain? I'm going to go after Momo and Ai."   
Sousuke nodded and Rin ran off. Turning his attention back to Makoto, the duo glared and Sousuke tried to get him out of the fountain, failing and getting drenched instead. "Geez," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Since when have you been so stubborn with something like this Tachibana."  
"Since I'm not Makoto."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm Haru Yamazaki." He said coldly, watching as Sousuke's eyes widened. "Now let me go."

-

Rin had lost sight of his kohais and grunted in annoyance. Looking around, he spotted his rival and jogged over to him. "Haru," he called, watching as Haru looked over and he frowned again. Like Makoto, Haru's expression was different and he couldn't place why. "Hey, have you seen Momo and Ai?"  
Haru shook his head. "Sorry Rin, I haven't."  
RIn stared hard at him. Haru spoke to him and was polite and clear. What the hell. 

Haru then opened his eyes again, worry and panic flicking across his face. "Rin have you seen Makoto?"  
"Yes, actually, I just did," he said slowly.  
Haru's eyes lit up. "Really? Where?"  
"By the fountain. And he was acting really weird. He was acting like, well, you."  
He made a slightly offended sound. "That's not bad. Is it?" He mumbled the last part.  
He shrugged, eyeing him funnily. "But both of you are acting weird. Since when do you talk so much?"  
"I always talk this much," he said defensively, Makoto realising he needed to be more Haru-like.

"No you don't."  
"Well I do to Makoto." He mumbled.  
"Huh?" Rin said, a sudden sharp and heaving edge in his voice.   
"I always talk this much to Makoto." He repeated, a bit more firmly but still mumbled.  
Rin glared and Makoto hoped his flinch wasn't noticed but of course it was. "What is up with you and him. I know you've known each other forever but why is it always only him you talk to. What about me? Am I not important to you??" Rin's voice was raising.  
"Rin-"  
"I want you to open up to me Haru, I want to be close to you, to know what's going through your head-"  
"You don't belong there," he mumbled before he could stop himself.  
"Then why does Makoto!? I need you in my life Haru as a rival and a friend but you always make it so goddamn hard! Why is it-!"  
"I make it so hard because you don't deserve it easy." Makoto said, cutting him off. He wasn't talking now to mimic Haru, he was voicing his thoughts on Haru and Rin's relationship, remembering how distraught Rin had left Haru.

"What." He said lowly.   
"You didn't make it easy for me when you came back. Dissing my friends and myself and then being so rude, only focusing on beating me because you had to and then when you did you were so incredibly rude about it. I thought if we moved past that we'd be friends but no. You had to go on and basically destroy me. You don't understand Rin. You don't understand other people and you certainly won't be able to understand me. Makoto understands me because he takes the time to understand my silences and doesn't glare at me or reprimand me for them and-"  
Rin, up until then, had remained silent, in shock but as Haru continued Rin felt bitterness, regret, sadness and anger welling up inside him and he decided he wasn't just going to stand there and take it. But his body acted on impulse.

His hand shot out before he was even aware it was moving. "Goddammit I know!" his eyes snapped open when he felt his hand collide with the soft flesh of Haru's cheek and he watched as Haru stumbled, holding his face. The anger drained and his face became pale. "Oh my god Haru," he said as he watched Haru lightly touch his cheek where a bruise was steadily forming. He felt his guilt swell and grow when he caught sight of the tears in his eyes. "God Haru I am so so sorry I didn't mean to do that Haru," he apologised profusely as he reached out to touch him but Haru backed away and Rin's eyes widened as, dare he say, fear, joined the sadness and shock visible on his face. "Haru," he said almost pleadingly before when a shadow appeared over him. He craned his neck and found himself looking up at a dripping wet, and very angry Makoto. He stared up at him silently as Makoto's gaze flicked to Haru, then Haru's cheek before it became something deadly and found Rin. He spat out one word as he hands clenched into tight fists.

"Rin."


End file.
